marvel_god_of_warfandomcom-20200214-history
Aphrodite
"I might like to have sex...but that doesn't make me a whore!" -'Aphrodite to some thugs that want to take advantage of her' Aphrodite Callipygos is the goddess of Love, Beauty, Pleasure, and Sex. Though the way she was born was peculiar. When Cronus overthrew his dad Uranus, he cut off his genitals and they were thrown into the sea and the former Titan's blood and sea foam began to form, and she arose from the sea and got carried by a seashell to Mount Olympus. Technically, she is the oldest Olympian. Aphrodite also has many semi-related children, and most of them are roughly related to something about love. Though Tyche is the goddess of luck, using her special powers to promote love by telling other people's fortunes. She and Hera have been brief rivals, when they had a beauty contest. Athena was also involved, but Athena didn't really care. She and Athena stayed as friends anyways. When she went to the Marvel equivalent of Midgard with Hulk, she adopts the name Aphrodite Jones and becomes a private investigator, using her seductive powers to help people while occasionally using said powers to seduce mortals for her own amusement. Personality Aphrodite loves her looks, thus can be vain and pretty self-absorbed. She also likes doing good deeds for others and proving her special duties and loyalty, such as Paris of Troy, she's also the type of person who would get easily annoyed, especially for sexual attention. Clearly, she takes this for granted. Even so, Aphrodite appears to be a loyal friend at heart and is emotionally sweet on the inside, as she is misunderstood and envied as a shallow, lustful, and picky brat. She can be quite shallow and self-centered, not caring about others, however that trait is easily misunderstood. She is also shown to be quite hyperactive, as when Hulk asks her out on a date, she says yes without a second thought, giggling to herself rather giddily. Much to Aphrodite's embarrassment, she is extremely ticklish, as shown when she is tickle tortured by seal-shifters known as Selkies, who are jealous of the goddess' flawless beauty. Appearance "I bet you smell like daffodils~" -'A mortal woman to Aphrodite, who tries to seduce the sexy goddess' Aphrodite is often perceived as the most beautiful goddess in all the realms, despite the reoccurring idea that many of the other goddesses are immensely beautiful as well. Unlike other gods, Aphrodite's physical appearance is difficult to discern, as it constantly changes slightly to align herself with the onlooker's perception of beauty. Upon first looking at her, many people see her as resembling those that they are in love with or feel an immense affection for. For example, when Hulk first looked upon Aphrodite, her beauty was so overwhelmingly powerful, his jaw dropped and his heart beat incredibly fast when he saw her, and forgot how to speak in complete sentences for a bit. This is believed to be the usual reaction to Aphrodite's looks, which she always enjoys. In her default appearance, she appears as follows: "she is a definite beauty, with shoulder-length black hair that flowed down her back, a graceful neckline, perfect facial features, and an amazing figure tucked into tight pants and sexy tops covering round, perfectly succulent bosoms." When Atreus meets Aphrodite, he described her as being 'the most beautiful woman he's ever seen." or "beautiful without effort.' It may be that Aphrodite appears more effortlessly beautiful to children as opposed to grown men and women. Powers * Seduction: As she is the Goddess of Love and Beauty, Aphrodite has the power to easily seduce and enthrall humans into falling madly in love with her, though this has the side effect of the recipient becoming obsessed with her. She mostly does this for fun or to drive people crazy with sexual desire as a form of 'torture'. * Immortality: As she is a goddess, Aphrodite can live forever. Even when over a thousand years passes, she still keeps her amazing beauty. * Teleportation: Through the use of an enchanted garter belt given to her by a witch she slept with a long time ago, Aphrodite can teleport across vast distances, even across entire realms without showing any signs of fatigue or exhaustion. * Endurance: Aphrodite has amazing endurance, as shown when Baldur brutally beats and tortures her in an attempt to get her to draw Hulk out in the open, but she doesn't submit, despite the immense pain she goes through. * Regeneration: Aphrodite has some form of regenerative healing, as shown after being tortured by Baldur, in which all the damage done to her was shown to drastically heal. Roman name Aphrodite's Roman equivalent is Venus. Romance Hephaestus Hephaestus, The God of Fire and Smithing, is Aphrodite's husband, though the two didn't exactly have a "perfect" marriage, as Aphrodite had a habit of sleeping with her handmaidens instead of him. Ares Ares is Aphrodite's second lover, as Hephaestus was a man she did not love. Aphrodite and Ares were having secret affairs with each other, though they sometimes can go on-and-off, since Ares is a big flirt. Hulk Despite his monstrous appearance, Hulk drew the beautiful goddess in very quickly, and the two became inseparable. Mortals Aphrodite is known to have sexual encounters with mortals, though she mostly sleeps with women, as she finds them to be easier to seduce, as well as being better at sex. Surname Aphrodite's surname is Callipygos, also known as Beautiful Buttocks, since she was the goddess of beauty and almost everything was beautiful about her. Quotes "You are ridiculously hot...and I want you~" -'Aphrodite to Hulk' "I could suck on your breasts forever." -'A mortal woman to Aphrodite, having fallen under her seductive sway' Category:Females Category:Goddesses